Super Smash Bros Ultimate: A New Fighter is Unleashed
by NeverLander852
Summary: Fake Reveal trailer for Super Smash Bros Ultimate. A wilder, more fierce form of everyone's favourite SEGA Mascot, lost 10 years ago due to the darkness, has finally come back to shine, in both night and day. [I don't own Super Smash Bros, or the Sonic the Hedgehog series, or any other Nintendo series in this fanfic]


**Super Smash Bros Ultimate: A New Fighter is Unleashed**

Fake Reveal trailer for _Super Smash Bros Ultimate_. A wilder, more fierce form of everyone's favourite SEGA Mascot, lost 10 years ago due to the darkness, has finally come back to shine, in both night and day.

 _[I don't own Super Smash Bros, or the Sonic the Hedgehog series, or any other Nintendo series in this fanfic]_

* * *

This story begins in the Dracula's Castle stage from the **Castlevania** series. Sonic, Samus, and Luigi were in the middle of a massive brawl, like they always were.

Samus managed to do a Screw Jump and send Sonic flying off the stage, KOing him. Sonic jumped back onto the stage.

 **Suddenly!**

Sonic suddenly collapsed to his knees, surprising both Metroid's bounty hunter, and the plumber. Then, he gave off an ominous purple glow, and then, a thick vortex of darkness consumed him, and then, within seconds, Sonic appeared, but not the same as he was before:

He was now much taller, and slightly larger, with a broader torso, a longer muzzle, larger hands, and longer, more muscular arms. Additionally, his fingernails were now claw-like and his teeth became fangs. His ears were now more curved and thin. His once peach skin was now a pale blue. His fur was now a lush, heavy, dark blue coat. He also had fur on his arms and chest. Traits of white fur also appeared on his wrists, the end of his quills, and on his chest.

His socks were slightly frilled in the back. The white stripes on his shoes was replaced with grey metal with three spikes on the surface. The bottom of each of his soles were now covered with eighteen small, metal spikes.

Before Samus and Luigi could do anything, this fierce form of Sonic charged up a punch similar to Donkey Kong's Giant Punch, and then released it on them, making his arm stretch, then it hit both Samus and Luigi, sending them flying into the night sky.

"Oh yeah!" he cheered, in a deeper, fiercer version of Jason Griffith's voice. "That's right, baby!"

* * *

 **Character Splash: SONIC THE WEREHOG IS UNLEASHED!**

* * *

 **GAMEPLAY FOOTAGE:** _[Background Music: Werehog Battle Night Suite from **Sonic Unleashed** ]_

With a aura of darkness appearing, Sonic the Werehog appeared on the **Animal Crossing** stage Town and City in the night with a howl. Then, he got to fighting, battling Pichu, Ness, and Yoshi. Usinc his claw and punch attacks, he subdued them easily, even KOing Yoshi.

Next he was on the **Metroid** stage Norfair, fighting against Captain Falcon and Ganondorf. He charged up a Comet Punch, which knocked Ganondorf back slightly, but Captain Falcon jumped away, and Falcon Punched Werehog Sonic.

Werehog Sonic soon landed on the Big Battlefield Stage, fighting against copies of himself, 6 with fur in the colours of the Chaos Emeralds [minus the dark blue one], and one with a blackish-grey version, like when Eggman had drained the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

The 8 Werehogs battled, slammed, and stretch-punched one another, and some of them even scampered on all fours.

One Werehog Sonic used the Hurricane Combo to float back ot the stage a bit, but it wasn't enough, so just before he was gonna fall to the edge, his long stretchy arms grabbed the stage, so he could pull himself up. The real Werehog Sonic, which was the dark blue one, launched a fully charged Comet Punch, which KO'ed a few of the werehogs instantaneously.

Next, Werehog Sonic was going up against the Retrio: Duck Hunt Duo, R.O.B., and Mr. Game & Watch, on the Omega form of Prism Tower from the **Pokemon** games. He unleashed a Werewheel Rush on them, and then he did a Beatdown on Duck Hunt Duo.

Then, when he smashed a Smash Ball, he gained a Rainbow Aura, which suddenly turned into a glowing blue Aura, meaning that Werehog Sonic was in Unleashed mode. He grabbed the Retrio with his stetchy arm, then jumped up high, then he unleashed an Earthshaker attack on all 3 of them, shaking the screen a lot as well, then he slammed them down HARD to the stage, KOing all 3 of them at once.

Then he fought off Bayonetta, Kirby, King Dedede, Bowser, Mario, Peach, and Inkling on a stage called EggmanLand, based on the final level of _**Sonic Unleashed**_ , complete with some of Dark Gaia's minions, and some of Eggman's robots fighting as enemies, and controlling the hazards as well.

Chip, aka Light Gaia, floated out, and gave Sonic the Werehog a high-five. "How do you like that, huh?!" Werehog Sonic said to the players.

The screen faded to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Since this year will be the 10th Anniversary of when **_Sonic Unleashed_** came out, i figured it'd be cool if Werehog Sonic made his return to the gaming world. I wanna see him fighting in the SMASH BROS universe. BTW, this year is the 10th anniversary of _**Smash Bros Brawl**_.

I liked Werehog Sonic in _**Unleashed**_ , so it might be possible they might bring Werehog Sonic back for more games, not just as a costume in the **_Mario and Sonic Olympics_** series.

Lots of people say he could be Sonic's Echo fighter, but I disagree. he'd be slightly slower than Sonic, but slightly faster than Bowser.

this fanfic WAS INSPIRED BY , someone who's made Fake reveal trailers for SSB Wii U & 3DS. I hope we see some of his suggestions in SSBU! But i didn't add the moveset schematics.

Why?

Well, I think we know what his moveset schematics are, and what his specials could be too, even his Final Smash.

Do you wanna see Werehog Sonic make a well-deserved comeback?!

 **READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
